runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Grip/Dialogue
During Heroes quest Normal conversation *'Player:' Hi I am Hartigen *'Player:' I've come to take the job as your deputy *'Grip:' Ah good at last, you took you're time getting here *'Grip:' Now let me see *'Grip:' Your quarters will be that room nearest the sink *'Grip:' I'll get your hours of duty sorted in a bit *'Grip:' Oh and have you got your I.D paper *'Grip:' Internal security is almost as important as external security for a guard *does not have ID paper *'Player:' Oh dear I don't have that with me any more *has ID paper *''(You hand your I.D paper to grip)'' **So can I guard the treasure room please *** (See below) **So what do my duties involve? *** (See below) **Well I'd better sort my new room out *** (See below) Talking to him again, after having given him the ID *So can I guard the treasure room please **'Player:' So can I guard the treasure room please **'Grip:' Well I might post you outside it sometimes **'Grip:' I prefer to be the only one allowed inside though **'Grip:' There's some pretty valuable stuff in there **'Grip:' Those keys stay only with the head guard and with Scarface Pete ***So what do my duties involve? **** (See below) ***Well I'd better sort my new room out **** (See below) *So what do my duties involve? **'Player:' So what do my duties involve? **'Grip:' You'll have various guard duty shifts **'Grip:' I may have specific tasks to give you as they come up **'Grip:' If anything happens to me you need to take over as head guard **'Grip:' You'll find Important keys to the treasure room and Pete's quarters **'Grip:' Inside my jacket ***So can I guard the treasure room please **** (See above) ***Well I'd better sort my new room out **** (See below) ***Anything I can do now? ****'Player:' Anything I can do now? ****the player doesn't have the key ****'Grip:' Hmm well you could find out what this key does ****'Grip:' Apparantly it's to something in this building ****'Grip:' Though I don't for the life of me know what ****''(Grip hands you a key)'' ****the player has the key ****'Grip:' Can't think of anything right now *Well I'd better sort my new room out **'Player:' Well I'd better sort my new room out **'Grip:' Yeah I'll give you time to settle in Black arm gang attempting to attack him *'Player:' I can't attack the head guard here *'Player:' There are too many witnesses to see me do it *'Player:' I'd have the whole of Brimhaven after me *'Player:' Besides if he dies I want to have the chance of being promoted *''(Maybe you need another player's help)'' Black arm gang opening the cupboard * guard: I don't think Mr Grip will like you opening that up * guard: That's his drinks cabinet * Player: He won't notice me having a quick look * Grip: Hey what are you doing there * Grip: That's my drinks cabinet get away from it Category:Quest dialogues Category:Side related